Returning To Work
by WAG2002
Summary: Third part in the 'Abbys Birthday' 'Abbys Honeymoon' series - just a little one-shot about Gibbs and Abbys first day back at work after there honeymoon. Abby has a surprise for Gibbs and Gibbs has one for Abby


**Return to Work**

Morning came all too quickly for the newly weds. There week away together had been wonderful and relaxing but neither could leave there job for any length of time.

"Morning beautiful" Gibbs said placing coffee on the night stand "time to get up"  
>"do I have to?" she pouted.<br>"If you want to see what state your labs in, then yes" that got Abbys attention, she really didn't like anyone else messing with Labby.

While Abby got ready for work Gibbs went and made breakfast, he had already been up about an hour or so and was already ready to go.

Since Abby had moved in and since the wedding life had felt good again. His other marriages had seemed like hard work but this felt easy, this felt right, this felt natural. They had slipped into a routine easily and being with Abby was anything but hard work.

Abby bounced into the kitchen "what do you think?" she said twirling round.  
>"Um…its different"<br>"Different good or different bad?"  
>"On you different is always good" Gibbs took a step closer to her "and although you look, stunning" he kissed one cheek "incredibly sexy" he kissed the other cheek "you don't need to change who you are"<p>

Abby had forgone her usual attire of mini skirt, fitted top, over the knee socks and boots for a much more sophisticated look. She stood before Gibbs in a knee length pencil skirt, white blouse, stockings and black stilettos.

"I wanted to look like your wife Gibbs"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her "since when do you care what people think? I married you, Abbs, you are perfect just the way you are, don't ever change, ok?"  
>Abby smiled "Ok."<br>"You could keep the outfit for later" he poured in her ear "I've always been partial to a girl in stockings"  
>"Why Mr Gibbs are you flirting with me?"<br>"Always Mrs Gibbs, always" he said giving her another quick kiss "but we have to resume this at a later date or we will both be late for work."

Abby trotted off upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled his car in to the NCIS car park "here we are" he said to Abby.<br>"It's like we've never been away" she replied.

They headed to the bull pen together silently dreading the reaction they would receive from the team.  
>When they stepped out the elevator the first thing heard was DiNozzos voice "Did not!"<p>

"Did so"  
>"So did not McLiar"<br>"Did so"  
>"Will you two please shut the hell up!" Ziva shouted back at them "you want Gibbs to come back to this?"<p>

Gibbs gave Abbys hand a quick squeeze before he went into full work mode "come back to what?" he said marching straight up to Zivas desk  
>"These two have been arguing the entire time you have been away"<br>Gibbs turned to face the other agents "not the entire time" McGee said.  
>"It was all McGee fault, he started it"<br>"Did not, Tony"

Abby, who had been enjoying the show from affair, skipped to join her husband "I have missed this" she smiled at them all.

"It is nice to have you back Abby, it has not been the same with out you" Ziva said walking round her desk to embrace her friend.  
>"Yeah Abby we've missed you" McGee added.<br>"Aww thanks guys. I missed you to" she said smiling "if anyone want's me I'll be down in my lab" she said bounding away.

Tony and McGee looked at each other "You are in so much trouble" Ziva said.  
>This got Gibbs' attention "and why would that be?"<br>Tony and McGee were frantically shaking there head trying to stop Ziva telling "oh nothing, just the decorating they've done to Abbys Lab"  
>"Decorating?" Gibbs asked turning slowly to face DiNozzo and McGee, the all knew how Abby felt about her lab and people messing around with it so what ever they had done was obviously done in kindness, but would Abby see it like that?<br>"It was Tonys' idea"  
>"Was not"<br>"Was so"  
>"Was not"<br>"Was so"  
>"That is enough" Gibbs said "You three with me" he said, and all four of them headed down to see Abby.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby walked in to her lab "I've missed you all" she said throwing her arms wide. That's when she saw it "what have they done to you" she said rushing over to her work station.<p>

She could feel tears tugging at her eyes, she didn't know what to do? What had her friends done?  
>She heard the elevator ping, but could not move, she couldn't take her eyes away from the scene that was before her.<br>She felt Gibbs hand on her shoulder "are you alright Abbs?"  
>She knew the others were there as well, she could feel them.<br>Abby slowly turned round, Gibbs hand still on her shoulder "I don't know what to say"  
>DiNozzo looked at the floor "I'm sorry Abby, if I thought it would upset you I would never have let McGee have done it"<br>"For the last time, it was your idea Tony"  
>"I don't care who's idea it was" yelled Gibbs.<br>Abbs placed a calming hand on top of Gibbs "I love it"  
>"You do?" DiNozzo asked a little sceptical.<br>"How could I not love it?" She said. "It contains all my favourite things"

Abbys work station was covered with red and black balloons, pictures from her wedding day and the biggest vase of black roses she had ever seen. Around the vase was a deep red ribbon with a note that read "To Mummy Abby we have all missed you, love Major Mas Spec and Miss GCMS"

"You guys are the best" she said stepping away from Gibbs and giving each of her friends a massive Abby Hug.  
>"Now that's cleared up, don't you lot have work to do?" Gibbs said<br>"Yes boss" Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo said at the same time.  
>"You sure you're alright?" Gibbs asked after his agents had left the lab.<br>"I'm wonderful Gibbs, I am definitely feeling the love"  
>Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you at lunch"<p>

Abby was left alone in her lab once again. Today was going to be a good day, she could just tell.

* * *

><p>The morning was slow but not uneventful. Several of her work colleagues popped buy to welcome her back and hear about what it was like to be Mrs Gibbs.<p>

DiNozzo popped down to collect what was left of his Honey Dust.  
>"You have a good time?" he asked her.<br>"It was the best! We went to Mexico and I got met Leyla and Amira and she is the cutest little girl ever"  
>"Don't tell me you're getting broody"<br>"Who's getting broody?" Gibbs said walking into the lab.  
>"No one boss, just come to get something from Abby"<br>Abby handed over the small tub on Honey Dust with a smile on her face "this is interesting stuff"  
>DiNozzo turned to the boss "So you two had fun?"<br>Gibbs tried very hard to hide his smile "a gentleman never kiss and tells"  
>"Perhaps that were I'm going wrong" DiNozzo said, shrugged his shoulders and left the lab.<p>

* * *

><p>The afternoon dragged by for Abby, it wasn't like she didn't have work to do she did, there just wasn't a lot of it, and there are only so many times you can wipe things down and tidy things away.<p>

That's when she had a very wicked idea. She had not changed completely out of her first outfit, the one Gibbs seemed to really like and it was almost home time. She picked up her phone and sent a short text message to Gibbs. OK, so he didn't really like text message and he didn't really know how to reply but it would certainly get a reaction.

Abby reached for her phone and typed "I still have those stocking on….want to see?"

She put her phone away and turned of her equipment, she didn't really care that it was still an hour before her work day should finish, she missed her husband and if that text worked how she thought it would she would be home in record time.

Abby perched on the edge of her desk in the back room, one leg bent to support her weight the other straight. She positioned her skirt so that the lace at the top of her stocking was just visible. In no time at all she heard the ping of the elevator and her skin tinkled with excitement.

Gibbs marched purposefully in to her lab and catching sight of his wife behind the glass door at the end did more to him than he liked to admit.

"Like what you see?" Abby signed to him with a smile.

For once Gibbs was speechless and then an idea began to form. If Abby could play games then so could he. He walked slowly across the lab and watched as Abby face flashed with impatience. He smiled. The automatic doors opened as he neared "thought you were going to keep them for later?" he said smiling at her.

"It is later" she said "besides cant a girl miss her man?"  
>In just one long stride he was in front of her, his legs straddled hers, his hands rested on the desk either side of her thighs. He breathed in her scent, a unique blend of sawdust and gunpowder. "I think I need to take my wife home"<p>

"That's the best idea I've heard all day"

Abby grabbed her bag and cloak and followed her husband to the elevator, once inside he pushed the emergency stop button and cornered his wife.

"Is that the best use of that button?" Abby teased.

Gibbs mouth crushed hers with a fierceness that she had not seen in him before. He tasted of need and want and desire.

"You tell me" he said pulling away from her and restarting the elevators motion.

It took Abby a moment to compose herself, but by then they were strolling out of the doors hand in hand and into the bull pen. "I like that use" she finally said.

"What use?" DiNozzo asked over hearing Abbys seemingly random statement.

Abby just smiled at him "you really don't want to know"

"We're you going Boss?" DiNozzo asked.  
>"Home and I suggest you do to"<br>"Better take the stairs" Abby said smiling at them all as she was practically dragged to the opposite elevator by a man she couldn't wait to get alone.

"What do you think that was about?" Ziva asked her colleges once her boss and his new wife were no longer in ear shot.  
>"I don't think I want to know" McGee said.<br>DiNozzo grabbed his gear and turned his computer off "don't know about you lot but I'm outta here"  
>Ziva and McGee checked the time then did the same<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo took the stairs at a steady pace and left the office after Abby and Gibbs, they all got to there cars before the elevator reached the parking level.<p>

Tony sat in his car making a quick phone call and what he saw sent shivers down his spine. This was not something he would be repeating to anyone.

When eventually the elevator doors opened Abby practically skipped out, her hair no longer in the neat bunches she so often wore and he hated to think what that fabric hanging out of her bag was. What was really disturbing though was the smile on Gibbs face, his boss never smiled like that and was this his shirt un-tucked?

Abby leant against Gibbs car and waited for Gibbs who pressed his body against hers and whispered something in her ear that made her smile even bigger.

This was as much as Tony could stand, he started the car and got out of there before he saw something that really shouldn't.


End file.
